Drama Club
}}"Drama Club" is the sixth track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on November 21st, 2019. Leak History * August 7th, 2018 - Lyrics are leaked. * September 5th, 2018 - Two demo snippets are leaked. * September 6th, 2018 - High quality version of the previous demo snippets is leaked. * September 7th, 2018 - A shorter high quality snippet of the demo is leaked. * September 9th, 2018 - A longer demo snippet is leaked on Instagram. * September 10th, 2018 (early) - Two demo snippets are leaked. * September 10th, 2018 (later) - A demo snippet is leaked on Twitter. * September 10th, 2018 (later) - Full demo is leaked. Background On August 24th, 2019, a snippet of the track was released exclusively in South Korea and the Philippines as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. Theme The song is about the people around Cry Baby, specifically, how they "hide behind a script". Cry Baby is fed up with the drama at school, and how some students pretend to be someone they're not. She begins to feel pressured when she sees herself being constantly judged for everything she says. While she tries to live her own life, those around her get stuck and hold petty grudges. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Drama Club Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Drama Club Official Audio Music Video This is the sixth music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. Cry Baby goes to her drama class and listens to the upcoming play they are about to put on. Reading over their script, she asks the teacher for another role that is less domestic such as a film director or the President of the United States, which she is belittled for. She argues back, surprising the students and she begins to leave the class. The teacher summons the guards to capture her and Cry Baby is forced to play the role she was assigned. She is shown as a housewife on stage in front of a brainwashed audience of fellow classmates (with the exception of Angelita) but she eventually fights back and "wakes up" her classmates, informing them that they had all been brainwashed. She then storms with them to the Principal's Office where they rip him to pieces. Cast * Mr. Cornwell: Scott Young * Angelita: Elita Harkov * The Principal: Toby Eddington * Ms. Daphne: Anne Wittman Trivia * The demo of the song was produced in Logic Pro 10.2.2. * The music video has reached over 5 million views and 235 thousand likes. ** It reached #20 on YouTube Trending in some countries the day it was released. * This is the only song from K-12 that Melanie did not work with Michael Keenan on, as it was co-written by Kinetics & One Love and produced by One Love. * This is the only song on K-12 that has its audio unlisted on YouTube. The reason for this remains unknown. Gallery Drama Club/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:K-12 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Explicit